


Cheiloproclitic

by Anonymous



Category: Eldarya (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gardienne (Eldarya) - Freeform, Gardienne/Nevra (Eldarya) - Freeform, Kate (Oc) - Freeform, Nevra - Freeform, Oc/Nevra (Eldarya), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 03:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: He told her he wanted to spend more time with her. But when they sat against "the rock" on the beach and she started talking, Nevra couldn't help but let his eyes dart to her lips.Those beatiful lips.





	Cheiloproclitic

He wasn't listening.

He told her he wanted to spend more time with her that he wanted to talk a little. But when they sat against "the rock" on the beach and she started talking, Nevra couldn't help himself and let his eyes dart to her lips.

He had spent so many nights dreaming about kissing her. Fantasizing the feeling of her soft breath over his own lips, while plushing her against him, putting his hand on the nape of her neck and finally closing the distance to confirm by himself how soft her lips were.

"Nevra?"

Shaking out of his thoughts he focused to finally look at her eyes, and saw her brows forming a little frown.

"Yes?"

"Are you listening to me?"

_No._

"Of course I'm listening to you!" He said, putting his hand on his chest and feigning an offended tone. "With a voice like yours it would it be a big mistake not listen to what you say."

Arching an eyebrow, she just stared at him trying to figure out what was in his mind.

"...you're distracted."

"What? No, I'm not"

"Nevra..."

_fuck._

" Ok, yes... I'm sorry" he finally said, "I told you to come with me so we could talk and now you're going to think that I was ignoring you."

Nevra was starting to feel bad for distracting himself when suddenly he felt a hand move into his hair, giving him a gentle caress. Looking up he saw a soft smile and a look full of sympathy.

"We all have our moments. If you want to talk I'm going to stay here for you" and with that, she made a little motion for him to lie down on her lap.

Without telling him twice he lay with his back on the sand and head on Kate's lap, closing his eyes to let his soul relish the moment an they just stay like that for a moment and Kate was the first to break the silence.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking a moment ago?"

"I thought you didn't like being nosy in other people's problems." He said teasingly, eyes opening and smile growing wide at the sight of her blushing face.

"I'm not being nosy," fighting away the blush in her cheeks and ears she continued "You're my best friend, I'm just worried about you"

_Best friend._

"Don't worry. It's about something that I'll have to tell you eventually at some point, you just had to wait a little more" he said with a sigh.

"You promise?" She asked, looking down at his face.

Lifting a hand, he took a lock of hair that blocked his vision of her face and slide it behind one of her pointy ears. Letting his eyes drift over her lips once again.

"Definitely"


End file.
